


Flying Ace

by Fawkes_Rinzler



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crashing Ships, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Making Plo Blush, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8843887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawkes_Rinzler/pseuds/Fawkes_Rinzler
Summary: Plo Koon crashes his ship, so he and Micah are stranded on the planet for a few hours. Micah's frustrated at Plo's flying, and Plo's frustrated by Micah mouthing off at him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by bluedragoninamber. I had a bit of fun with this request when you said "Plo's feathers getting ruffled".

It was supposed to be a routine mission. Nothing terribly out of the ordinary. Micah would be flying with Plo down to the Planet and they would begin establishing a base of operation. A few hours later, they were supposed to comm Wolffe and Blitzkrieg to bring the rest of the battalion in. It had been all planned out from before they even left Coruscant. Plo was a spectacular flier, Micah hated flying, Blitzkrieg and Wolffe would wait three hours and then come down to the planet, either to help wit the base or save the Jedi that would undoubtably run into trouble.

Everything had been planned!

Except for the Vulture droid attack.

“At least they’ll be here in three hours, regardless,” Plo huffed as he sat down to rest his leg. In the distance, they could still see the smoldering remains of Plo’s Delta-7B Aethersprite. Plo knew attachment was forbidden by the Jedi, but a small part of him felt a little bitter that his beloved starfighter was destroyed.

Micah sat beside Plo, still trembling slightly from the impact as he rubbed his back, “Ya, thank god they planned for your lousy flying,” Micah groused, “What do you call that maneuver you did up there, Master Koon? The run right into them and hope for the best?” 

“Not now, Micah,” Plo warned darkly as he looked around the hill they were climbing, “Come on. The top of this hill looks mostly cleared away, and it should be high enough to provide a strategical advantage.”

“Strategical advantage..... I didn’t realize you knew what that meant there, Flying Ace,” Micah scowled, “We could have pointed the ship right at the ground, ejected ourselves without parachutes, and still come out with less bruises!” 

“I said not now!” Plo snapped as they began to climb once again. Micah threw his hands up in the air and turned to look at the plume of smoke in the distance.

“You know, I’m really glad we survived that whole experience... Because now, when we go back to Coruscant, I can have Skywalker teach you how to freaking fly again!” Micah shouted.

“Oh, that’s it, Giiett!” Plo spun around so swiftly, his robes billowed about him and shielded him from view. Micah held up his hands, honestly expecting to get hit. He definitely deserved a sharp slap in the face. 

He did not, however, expect the Kel Dor to yank his mask off, surge forward, and kiss Micah firmly on the lips. It was a bizarre feeling. Kel Dor mouths naturally hung open because they could not breathe through their nose. It gave them a bit of gaping-jaw appearance... But they could move their lips... and being kissed by one was definitely up their in Micah’s list of strange things he’s done. Micah sat back, utterly stunned, as Plo affixed his mask to his face once more. 

“There. That shut you up,” Plo smirked as he looked at Micah again, goggles and mask hiding their dark mirth on his face. He turned to walk once more, but Micah grabbed Plo by the shoulder and spun him around.

“Woah woah woah! You don’t get to just kiss me and then walk off like nothing happened! That was our first real kiss you know!” Micah cried out. Plo raised his left eyebrow and his face wrinkled into a hidden grin.

“Well, yes, that’s why I knew it would shut you up,” Plo chuckled, “And I figured the sight of my face unmasked alone would leave you stunned to silence for a bit,” The right side of Plo’s face twitched awkwardly in what Micah had come to learn was all that could be seen of when Plo winked.

Micah pursed his lips thoughtfully, his gaze focused on the ground as he considered something carefully. Plo limped over to Micah and put a hand on his shoulder, “Micah?”   
“I want to do it again.”

Plo took a quick step back, “What?” 

“I want to kiss you. Properly. Again,” Micah smiled a bit awkwardly, “You look nice without the mask, Plo. I know that’s not exactly popular opinion, but it’s true.”

Micah burst out laughing as the Kel Dor turned a rather becoming shade of maroon, “Micah Giiett, you are terrible!”

“I really am,” Micah chuckled softly as he leaned over and kissed the Kel Dor on cheek, right beside his mask, “Come on, let’s get back to building that camp before Wolffe lands on the planet and tries to gut me like a fish.”

“He wouldn’t do that!” Plo assured as he ran after Micah. Micah scoffed.

“I’ve seen the way he looks at me, Plo, if he found out I’ve been calling you hot, the entire Wolfpack would be on me like a pack of...well... wolves!”

Plo raised his eyebrow, “Come up with that one by yourself, did you?”   
Micah shoved Plo and began running up the hill as the Kel Dor fell back onto the ground, “At least I know the different between flying and falling!”   
“Micah Giiett, you come back here right now!”


End file.
